dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Aphrodite (Prime Earth)
Atlas (grandfather) Hephaestus (brother/husband) Ares (brother/consort) Diana (half-sister) Eros (son) Phobos (son) Deimos (son) Atlantiades (child) see Gods of Olympus for more | Universe = Sphere of the Gods | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Mount Olympus and Durovnia | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown, Blond, Red | UnusualFeatures = | AlienRace = Old God | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Goddess of Love and Beauty | PlaceOfBirth = Skyland | Creators = | First = Wonder Woman Vol 4 9 | Death = Wonder Woman Vol 5 76 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Aphrodite is the Goddess of love and beauty in the Greek pantheon of gods. She is a supporting character of her half-sister Wonder Woman. | Powers = * : Aphrodite belongs to a race of ancient and inconceivably powerful beings known as the Old Gods. Because of this heritage Aphrodite possesses almost unlimited power. ** : Aphrodite, like all Old Gods, is aware of the multiverse and the realms that lie beyond. This knowledge gives her an understanding of the universe and all life that transcends the capabilities of normal mortals.DC's explanation of the New 52 Multiverse ** : Aphrodite can summon a huge swan made of stars as her conveyance. ** : Aphrodite can heal damaged tissue. She once completely healed a bullet wound in a few seconds just by holding her hand over the wound. ** : As an Old God Aphrodite has been worshipped by the ancient Greeks and Romans, this makes her at least a few millennia old. ** : Aphrodite is capable of changing her form at will. A lot of the time she comes to mortals in the form of a dove. She also occasionally changes her hair color to red or brown. ** : Aphrodite can change the molecular structure of a non-organic item at will. During her battle with Ares, she was able to turn missiles into flowers with a hand gesture. | Abilities = * : As the goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite is a master at bending the will of others using her physical beauty. She was able to use her seductive skills alone to bind the madness of Ares. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * * Aphrodite was first adapted by William Moulton Marston and Harry G. Peter, first appearing in . However, in the Prime Earth continuity Aphrodite first appeared as part of the New 52 DC Universe in by Brian Azzarello and Cliff Chiang. | Trivia = * In Greek mythology, Aphrodite's mother is , daughter of the titan Oceanus, but in Aphrodite's mother (unnamed) was mistaken for another , daughter of the titan Atlas. This happened when Aphrodite mentioned that her older child, , is called Atlantiades by the gods after her grandfather Atlas, although in Greek mythology Hermaphroditus is called Atlantiades because their father Hermes is grandson of Atlas by his mother Maia. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Gods of Olympus Category:Red Hair Category:Wonder Woman Supporting Cast Category:Gods